Shiver
by LupinLover99
Summary: Remus and Tonks feel the chemistry! Vignettes of their life and relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Shiver" 

Disclaimer: do not own Remus or Tonks. This is a fun little one-shot that popped into my head while listening to Maroon 5.

_Immobilized by the sight of you_

I'm paralyzed by the thought of you 

Maroon 5

God, she was beautiful. She was sitting all the way across the room and yet he felt as though he were right next to her. She was looking stunning in a white bridesmaids dress, being a close friend of the family, which was juxtaposed by her hair, which had taken on a shade of blue. She was smiling, looking on as Bill and Fleur danced slowly around the dance floor, chatting with Charlie Weasley, sipping her drink. He wished so very much to be right there with her, sitting and talking, and just looking at her. She was beautiful, and untouchable.

He thought about it and almost did it twice, get up and go sit by her, I mean. Twice he actually got up and then feigned adjusting his pants as she looked over. He smiled and gave a half wave, then sat down, feeling like an awkward teenager at his first "girl and boy party". He took a sip of his gillyweed and stirred it thoughtfully with the straw. Maybe he would just get up and go.

For the third time, he stood up and looked over at her. This time, she gave him a goofy grin and he chuckled. When he looked up again, she was beckoning him over. He figured, why the hell not. The minute he approached the table, Charlie and his date got up to dance. He looked at Tonks and she just smiled slyly and took a sip of her drink.

"You planned that…" Remus says, sitting down.

"Maybe." She says, beating around the bush.

"You're a sly one Nymphadora."

"What did I tell you about using that name?" she says, putting on a show of mock rage.

"To always use it so I can see the way your nose wrinkles when you're mad." He says, which makes her only madder.

There is a moment of silence and then Tonks begins, "Why didn't you sit with me and Charlie and Victoria?" Victoria was Charlie's date, apparently.

"Ah well, my place card was over there, with, er, Ron and Harry, and it was fun sitting with them and…I don't know. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Re-mus," she says slowly. "There was an empty seat over here," she keeps talking when he tries to interject. "And you know the Weasleys would not have given a bucket of billywigs if you'd come and sat by us."

Remus doesn't know what to say. Sometimes, Tonks scares him a little. Like last month, in the hospital wing when she'd practically told everyone that she was in love with him. It was times like these when he had no idea what to say. He took another sip of his drink, feeling even more awkward when she places a hand on his.

"Remus, I thought we had cleared this up. I thought we had decided that we were going to give it a whirl. And after everyone saw us holding hands at the funeral, who are you hiding from?"

Remus hates when she does this. She backs him into a corner so he has no defenses to her arguments.

"Do you want to dance?" he blurts out as he notices that a slow song has begun.

"I would be delighted." She says, mockingly pompous, and stands up to accept his arm. He stands up also and takes her hand; warmth spreads through him as she smiles and her hair turns a violent shade of red, so that she looks like a Weasley.

They walk onto the dance floor and he places his hand on her waist, she places hers on the small of his back and they sway in time to the music. Neither of them knows what to say. And when Tonks lays her head gently on his chest, Remus is at a complete loss for words. He puts his chin on the top of her now purple head and can smell the fruity shampoo she uses. It's intoxicating.

As the song ends, Tonks lifts her head to look at him. Their gazes meet; they're transfixed by each other. The love radiates between the two, and they feel the need to show their love. Remus catches Tonks' chin in his gentle grasp, and guides her mouth to meet his. It's a gentle, chaste kiss that nevertheless makes Tonks' molecules shiver.

She exhales a gentle breath when the kiss ends and Remus loves that soft breeze on his face. She smells like peppermint. He no longer feels awkward. He feels brave and overcome by emotion that he knew was returned by the woman in his embrace.

They kiss again, with more passion this time. And they both know it's the right time when Tonks exhales the words, "your place or mine?"

**A/N:** feedback s'il vous plait! I love your reviews! Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiver" 

Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Tonks, I made these scenes up, and I am not Joanne Rowling.

Author Note: well, I received a lot of feedback real quick and a lot of the reviews were asking me to continue this, so I am. This chapter and the next one _were_ going to be memories, but I wanted to write the hot and heaviness, so here it is. And then we'll go from there.

_So cut a little bit of me out tonight_

_Take a little bit of me inside_

_To make you right_

Graham Colton Band

Chapter 2: 

"Let's use your place, mine's a mess." Tonks whispered, answering her own question.

They only had to wait ten minutes, to walk to the edges of the anti-apparation ward. Once there, they held hands, there was a resounding crack and they were at the door to Remus' flat. Remus looked at Tonks, her hair had changed again to a shade of pink he'd never seen before. It was very becoming. He put the key in the lock, put a hand on her back and guided her through.

She dropped her black overcoat and turned to look at him. He gave a smirk and picked up the coat.

"How can you be so tidy?" she asks him.

"How can you be so messy." She chuckles. "How about some cocoa?"

"Sure." She says, her hair changing to the color of cocoa.

"Cute." He remarks and crosses into the kitchen.

She watches him as he prepares the cocoa. He's breathtaking. He's in the same suit he wore to the funeral, under his cloak. It's tattered and torn but she couldn't think of any place it would look better than on him. His tie is a little loose and she just wants to rip it off and snog him senseless. But she waits for the cocoa.

As they sit there sipping the warm brown liquid. A thought occurs to Remus.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"You mean, at the first Order?"

"No, I mean when you were…oh, must have been three years old. I was…15. You were the cutest little toddler I'd ever met. And then me and Sirius tried to change your diaper…"

"Please, spare me."

Remus chuckled. "But I do remember you at the first Order as well, tagging along with Andromeda. Must've been…eight then. You wanted to be in on everything. You wanted to take down Voldemort himself all by yourself."

"Ambitious child, was I?"

"Very, especially when it came to me."

"What?"

"You had your mind set on marrying me. And even back then I tried to tell you that I was too old, and you just attached yourself to my leg!" Remus grinned.

"Can I do that now?" Tonks smiled seductively.

"I wouldn't put up a struggle."

Tonks giggled and sipped her cocoa.

"You looked wonderful tonight." Remus remarks.

"Well I think you looked drop-dead sexy." Tonks returns.

"Really…?" Remus trails off and inches his chair closer to Tonks.

"Oh…yes." Tonks breathes. She leans into him and their lips meet in a cascade of emotions that have been pent up since the funeral. Remus stops holding back and Tonks is finally able to show him how she feels.

They pull away and Tonks blushes. Her hair changes color to match the hue on her cheeks.

"I love when your hair does that." Remus whispers, running a hand up her shirt.

Tonks shivers, "I like your hair too." She tangles her fingers into his brown locks and kisses him again. When she pulls away, Remus grabs her arms and keeps her adhered to him. He doesn't want her to stop. Their tongues meet in a fierce battle that Tonks wins and leaves Remus panting.

"Bedroom…" he manages. Tonks nods and their lips meet again. As they kiss, they slowly move out of the kitchen, into the living area. Remus steps on the back of his left shoe with his right one and does the same for the other, kicking them into a corner. Tonks fumbles with his belt and after a lot of struggling in which Remus assaults her neck with kisses, she gets it out and tosses it with the shoes.

Remus wraps his arms around her and undoes the zipper on her dress. She shrugs it off her shoulders and it pools at her feet. Remus stares at her beauty and then begins the assault on her chest. She moans and grips his hair.

He stops and she unbuttons his shirt, slowly, placing a kiss at each buttonhole she un-does. He shivers as her lips touch his skin. Remus cups her bottom in his hands and gives her a push-up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the bedroom. Their lips never leave each other.

Remus kicks open the door to his room and sets Tonks down on the bed. She removes her bra and he lowers his pants and then he flings himself on top of the Metamorphmagus. She grips his back and they kiss vigorously.

"Make love to me, Remus." Tonks whispers in his ear as he kisses her neck. Remus leaves a trail of kisses down her stomach and peels off the last pink barrier between them. He stares at her, tucks a strand of her purple hair behind her delicate ear and then crashes down on her, their lips meeting. She brings her legs up and uses her feet to push his boxers off.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispers.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She whispers back.

He positions himself at her entrance and thrusts in. A soft scream escapes her mouth that only turns him on more as he moves around, moving in and out rhythmically. She grips his hair and moans. He kisses her neck, gently biting the skin behind her ear.

Finally, they reach their peak, waves of pleasure ebbing over the two lovers. Tonks lets out another scream and Remus pulls out. He lays on her chest, rubbing her back gently, they're both right where they should be.

**A/N:** what did ya think? I've never written a sex scene, so I'm curious as to how I did. I do read a lot but I wonder if I managed to duplicate the perfection written by the likes of "AllylovesHarry" and "mercutio-rane". So let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Shiver" 

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here. Even though the first two chapters were continuous, starting with this chapter and until the end, this story will be just moments in Remus and Tonks' life together, vignettes, if you will.

"_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_Somewhere I met you_

_Take my breath away _

_Make every day_

_Worth all of the pain that I've _

_Gone through…"_

Maroon 5: The Sun

Chapter 3: proposal

Remus likes to watch her as she washes the dishes or prepares two cups of tea in the morning. He has loved sharing a flat with her; it's a wonderful feeling to wake up every morning right next to the one you love with all your being. He's never had that before now and it's taken some getting used to.

In the beginning, he'd cringe at the jewelry in the bathroom, the bras on the floor of the bedroom, the little things. Now that was what he looked forward to every day. He loved walking in to the bathroom to take a leak, but then getting the privilege of browsing through Tonks' new collection of baubles on the sink. It was like an adventure, just walking through the apartment.

Sharing a flat with a girl was nothing like it had been sharing a flat with the marauders. He would find unpleasant surprises back then, such as Sirius' dirty undergarments and James'…. well, James left some interesting things lying around the house after Lily had spent the night. But now it was all these lovely little Tonks things, like seeing a new part of her each time he entered a room.

This was one of the many reasons he'd decided to ask her to marry him. He'd thought it out till it could not be thought of anymore and he was positive he'd come to the correct conclusion. She was all he'd ever wanted, a companion, a best friend, and he wanted her to be his wife. It was hard because he knew the outcome would be so wonderful, but the actual process was positively terrifying. He was simply scared of having to get down on his knee and actually say the words. Sirius had been right all those years, he was a wimp.

He'd thought of all sorts of different techniques of getting her to find the ring. Cook a dinner for her and hide it in her salad, take her to a fancy restaurant and hide it in her salad, have a quiet evening at home an when she gets up to go to the bathroom, put it on her seat. Well, needless to say, he was coming up with pretty lame ideas. This was one of those times when he wished James and Sirius were still around, they were bound to know some smooth, suave way of asking her.

But then, the idea came to him. Recently, they had taken to going out dancing on the weekends. As a couple, they had these things they got into for a month or two and then abandoned. First it was boat rides, the cheap ones on the Thames River, they had loved it! Then it was tennis matches, of all things. This was Tonks' idea and Remus didn't take to it until later on when they were about to move on to the next thing. Next came plays at the local middle school. Tonks thought it was adorable, and God knew they couldn't afford real plays so this was good enough.

And now it was dancing, ballroom dancing. There was a nice little place where they could eat for cheap and then dance for free. They played nice, smooth swing, which Remus adored and it had gradually grown on Tonks. It really was great fun. So his idea was, they would have a nice romantic dinner at a real restaurant and then walk over to their dancing spot. Just before it was time to leave for home, during the very last dance, he would casually slip the box into Tonks' hand and ask her. It seemed foolproof and he didn't think even James would have thought of something like that.

But, of course, fate has a way of playing with you, and Remus knew it. He booked the reservations two weeks in advance to make sure, he checked that there was open dancing on the night he had in mind. It all checked out so he thought he was all set.

He had not counted on catching a cold.

He woke up early that fateful morning feeling like utter crap. He had a sore throat, a runny nose, achy muscles and, he was pretty sure, a fever. He lay in bed for a half an hour, looking at Tonks, thinking about what to do. He was so very tired still and soon, he fell back asleep.

When he woke up again, he smelled food and Tonks had a Weird Sisters CD playing. He sat up and felt his head throb. When he lay back down, he heard someone turn the knob of his door.

Tonks peeked in. "Remus! You're sick, go back to sleep!"

"No, no, I can't, we're going dancing tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tonks said, letting out a musical chuckle. "You'd step all over my feet and practically kill yourself, you're burning up!" she illustrated her last point by placing a small hand on his brow and wincing.

"No, honestly Tonks, I am perfectly fine, I don't know what you're talking about."

Tonks just stared at him reproachfully.

"All right," Remus' shoulders slumped in defeat. "I have a slight cold." Tonks smirked. "But, we can, and will, still go dancing."

"What is so special about going dancing tonight?"

"Oh, nothing special about tonight in particular, it's just tradition now."

Tonks just looked at him as though she thought his fever was more severe than even she had noticed. Then she smiled and shrugged. "If you say so honey." She ruffled his hair and went back to whatever she was cooking.

Remus stared at himself in the mirror. His nose was red, his eyes were droopy and his skin was pale. He sighed and continued to tie his tie. When he was finished, he popped a few aspirin into his mouth, following them with a glass of water.

"I must be crazy…" he muttered under his breath, as he sat on the toilet lid to pull on his socks.

When he exited the bathroom, Tonks was sitting on the bed waiting for him. She wasn't dressed yet. Remus put a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Honey, why in Merlin's name are you not dressed yet?"

"I was thinking maybe you might come out of the bathroom and have changed your mind." She said, quietly.

"No, I have not changed my mind." Remus said, suppressing a shudder as chills ran up his spine. "We are going dancing, a silly little thing like a cold is not going to deter us from our evening of fun."

"If you say so…" Tonks said, and walked into the bathroom to change.

Remus sat down to rest.

"Do you want to do side-along apparation with me?" Tonks asked, picking up her purse.

"No, I do not. I'm not a weakling, I'm perfectly capable of apparating by myself."

Tonks sighed. Remus was such a stubborn old fool sometimes.

Remus apparated first and Tonks followed. When Tonks arrived at "Dance 'n' Dine", she saw Remus seated on a bench near the front door with his head in his hands. She rushed over to him.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy, that's all." he stood up and took her arm.

"Are you sure?" Remus looked down and saw the concerned look on Tonks' face.

He sighed, "Yes, I'm sure, let's go."

An hour later, they were in a taxi on their way home. They had danced one dance and Remus had become so pale, that Tonks put her foot down and insisted they go home. So here they were, Remus with his head leaning on Tonks' shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry for what?"

Remus sat up and looked at Tonks. "For ruining our night out. It's all my fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous! What was so important about tonight anyway that you had to jeopardize your health for?"

"Well, I was going to do this," Remus reached in his pocket and took out the small velvet box that contained an engagement ring. Now was as good a time as any, at least the box wouldn't be in anyone's salad.

"Nymphadora, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tonks was speechless. She was so speechless that she didn't even reprimand Remus for using her first name that she hated so much. She stared from the ring to Remus, from Remus to the ring and then let out a squeal that made the cab driver swerve out of his lane.

"Of course I will, you silly wolf!" she flung her arms around Remus' neck and kissed him.

Remus hugged her back and just grinned. He had finally found the woman for him. He finally knew where he belonged, in Tonks' arms. And he knew that up in heaven, Prongs and Padfoot were grinning like idiots.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! Major writer's block! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Shiver"

Disclaimer: I don't own one single thing…depressing, isn't it? LOL. Read and review please! _-note-_ Those who thought this was over when they reviewed the last chapter, it's not over! Keep reading, please!

I'm lifting you up 

_I'm letting you down_

_I've been here since dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy_

_And we must get out…_

-Maroon 5

Chapter 4:

-Tonks POV-

"What do you think about pink for the bridesmaids?"

"Don't be ridiculous! It would clash terribly with Ginny's 'air!"

"I know green would be wonderful for Ginny…"

"Yes, but 'ow would it look on ze uzzers?"

What I wouldn't give for a moment of peace. The flat hadn't been quiet or without visitors since I had announced I was marrying Remus. I felt like I was marrying Mrs. Weasley and Fleur Delacour, I was certainly spending more time with them than I was with my future husband. I would glimpse him across then living room and be about to get up and say hello in a very non-verbal way, when I would get asked about napkins and centerpieces! Frankly, I didn't care about napkins or centerpieces or ice sculptures or any of that mumbo jumbo. As long as I was there, and Remus was there, it would be a perfect wedding.

Last week Mrs. Weasley took me into Diagon Alley. We browsed through bridesmaid dresses and hadn't been able to decide. So we had brought some swatches home and requested Fleur's trendy advice. So far, it wasn't helping much.

"Dear? Tonks?" It took me a minute to realize Mrs. Weasley was talking to me.

I snapped out of my reverie, "Yes?"

"I was just saying that we have to go look at a dress for you today."

"Really?" I asked, I wasn't too excited about napkins, but I was excited about what I would be wearing.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock on the wall. "We should be leaving soon, actually."

As she and Fleur stood, an idea occurred to me. "Can I ask Remus to come along?"

Fleur shot Mrs. Weasley a look that clearly said I was not wise to the custom of only the women doing the shopping for a wedding. But Molly, bless her heart, shot Fleur a patronizing look and said to me, "Sure, go ask him."

I smiled and dashed to the guest room we had made into a study. I knocked and from inside came a small, "Come in."

I opened the door and smiled. "Hi, honey!"

"Hello Tonks, are you about finished?" Remus asked from behind his book on Latin folk tales.

"Well, not quite, but we're going to go look at dresses for me now, would you like to come along?" I looked expectantly at him.

Remus raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Mother, may I?"

"Yes, they say you can come along."

"Well, all right then." He marked the page in his ratty old book, got up, and took his cloak from the hook.

I grabbed his arm. "Fleur didn't want you to come."

"Well, won't she be disappointed. I can't imagine how Bill made it through marriage preparations with her." he smiled at me. "I'm just glad that you aren't getting sucked into their 'bridezilla' attitudes."

"Bridezilla? What's that?"

Remus chuckled. "It's a variation on a very old Muggle movie entitled "Godzilla", wherein a giant lizard terrorizes the city."

"Interesting…" I said, giving him a suspicious smile.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Sure." We walked back to the living room. Fleur and Molly were waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" We nodded and she and Fleur apparated, not waiting for us.

"Well, someone's mad." I said, as though it meant nothing to me.

"Should I stay, darling?" Remus asked me.

"No! What should I care what they think? I'm marrying _you_, not them! And if I want to spend some time with you, and I am able to get some shopping done at the same time, so be it."

Remus sighed and resigned to the fact that I was not changing my position. "All right, if you say so."

And we apparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! You fool! All we asked for was a ruffled bottom and buttons down ze back, instead of a zipper, what is wrong with zat?"

I was sitting on a chair next to Remus with my head in my hands. Remus was observing the scene in front of him, Fleur was yelling at the salesperson. I had tried on at least a million dresses and was still zipped into the last one. All I had _suggested_ was that the zipper was a little uncomfortable and Molly had merely _mentioned_ that ruffles at the bottom might look nice, and Fleur had begun asking the clerk for those and he insisted there was no way to alter the dress. And here we were, in a shouting match.

"Fleur, really, it's all right!" I tried again to calm her, and while her attention was diverted, the clerk slipped into the back of the store.

"Where did 'e go?" Fleur began to walk behind the counter when Molly grabbed her.

"Leave it, dear." She said, directing Fleur to one of the chairs where she sat, fuming and muttering in French.

Molly motioned to me. "Let's try another one on, shall we?"

I looked at Remus who said, "Go on dear, you can't attend the wedding in the nude, though I wouldn't complain."

I smacked him lightly on the arm and followed Molly into the dressing area.

"Here, why not try this one?"

I looked at the dress she was holding; it was white with thick straps and a ruffled skirt that stopped at my shoes. "Why not?"

I stepped into the dressing room with the new dress and began slipping out of the one I had on.

"Don't let Fleur get to you, dearie, she was just like this when we were preparing for her wedding as well." I rolled my eyes at Molly's words. "She just gets a bit carried away. Just remember what the day means for you and Remus, it'll be such a lovely wedding."

I finished getting into the dress and came out of the cubicle. Molly's eyes misted over and she clapped her hands together, "Now that's the dress!"

I looked in the full-length mirror; I had to admit it was very pretty.

"Go show Remus!" Molly prompted, pushing me toward the door a little.

I walked out into the larger room where my fiancé and Fleur were seated. As I came in, I asked, "What do you think?", but the only eyes I wanted on me were Remus'. He looked up and just stared, for a long time, for what seemed like an eternity, our eyes locked and the love just filled the room.

"What do you think?" Molly said, breaking us from our moment.

Remus grinned at me, "That's the dress."

I chuckled and ran to hug him, "That's what Molly said."

He kissed me gently and I knew what our wedding day was all about, the love between us, the love that had filled the room when he looked at me. When we broke apart, I saw Fleur crying behind Remus, even she couldn't deny that napkins were nothing to the love you share with another person.

_A/N_: Sorry it took so long to get this out, school and crap got in the way but it's summer now! Well, how was it? Please review and stay tuned for the next installment, the wedding! I'm excited to write it and I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Shiver" 

Disclaimer: Still don't own Remus or Tonks, but since they have not gotten married in J.K. Rowling's universe as of yet, this plot is entirely mine, with bits of canon inserted where needed.

**Note:**

_Needed the shelter of someone's arms_

_And there you were_

_Needed someone to understand my ups and downs_

_And there you were _

_With sweet love and devotion_

_Touching my emotions_

_I wanna stop and thank you baby_

_I just wanna stop and thank you baby_

How sweet it is to be loved by you 

Michael Buble: "How Sweet It Is"

Chapter 5: 

Remus awoke the morning of his wedding next to the woman he loved. He'd come to appreciate looking to his right and seeing the sweet, angelic face of Nymphadora Tonks. Never had he had the opportunity to see such a wonderful sight so early in the morning, never had he thought it would happen. But here he was, and today they were to be joined in holy matrimony. He was bursting with excitement.

After a few moments staring at his lovely bride, her eyes flickered open and looked sleepily back at him.

"Hello, darling."

"Hello love."

"Do you know what today is?"

"How could I forget?"

"Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Are you busting?"

"I'm busting!"

Tonks reached over, grinning, and enveloped Remus in a large hug with her thin arms. He, in turn put his around her. They sat there for a moment, just enjoying each other's embrace. Remus mused that every morning was to be like this, a wonderful beginning to another day with the woman he loved most.

"So," Remus began, when their embrace ended. "When does this 'can't see the bride before the wedding' begin?"

"Never." Tonks said seductively, placing a hand on the back of Remus' neck and drawing him in for a kiss that sent Remus rocketing up near the stars.

"You know," he said when their lips had parted. "Not everyday is going to be happiness, sunshine and roses. There is a war on."

"Uh-huh…" Tonks began fondling his hair, pushing it off his face. He swallowed.

"And, er, we both have our share of duties in the conflict and…" he closed his eyes. "Please don't do that while I'm trying to explain, Tonks, it's ruining my concentration."

"I just can't help it, you look so sexy in your plaid pajamas." She grinned.

"Don't make fun, you got them for me!"

"I'm not joking, why do you think I bought them? You're irresistible in them."

"Tonks, please, let's not defile the purity of our marriage day."

"Why not?"

"No, honestly, we need to talk."

Tonks sighed and turned on her back, away from Remus. "We've talked, Remus, thousands of times. You've told me all the disadvantages of being married to you, you've told me how hard it's going to be and that it won't be all happiness. This is the last time I am going to say this, _I don't care!_ I have never cared, all I care about is you and the way you love me and the happiness I feel when I'm with you, despite all the things you've listed! I hope it will eventually sink in that it says 'for better or for worse' in our vows and I am willing to stick it out."

Remus sat, dumbfounded, looking at the ceiling. It would never sink in that someone could love him that much. He'd told her that, and she had said he would have to get used to it.

"I know darling," he leaned over to look at her. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are my cufflinks?" Remus exclaims. It's only been about five hours since he sat so peacefully in bed with Tonks and now he was about to breakdown. "I just can't find them, I thought I put them down here when I went to put my tie on and now…they're gone!"

"Remus, I've got them, relax." Harry Potter says from behind him.

Remus turns around and sees Harry, his savior with two small gold cufflinks in the palm of his hand. "Thank you! I knew there was a reason I made you best man…besides being one of my best friends' son."

"Yeah, there's that too." Harry smiles.

"Thanks, Harry. I really mean it, I don't know who would be in this position if you weren't here, all my friends are gone. I really appreciate you being here."

"Remus, don't worry about it. I've told you, I'm honored to have this opportunity! You were my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and you're my father's last living friend. We're both in a bad position in the way of relatives, we need to be here for each other."

Remus felt tears in his eyes, Harry had turned out so well. He brought him into a one-armed hug.

"Well, it's just about time, eh?"

"Yes, I wonder how Tonks is faring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks was sitting in the bathroom of the church with her head between her knees. "I am so nervous," she moaned.

"Oh, come now, there's no need!" Molly Weasley, her ever-present mother figure told her. "You're marrying a wonderful man. He loves you, you love him, why is there any need to be nervous?"

"Because I'm a klutz!" she closed her eyes, just thinking about it made her wince. "I know I'm going to trip or step on his toes or…something! I'll probably knock the vicar over."

"Dear, if you keep thinking about it, it's bound to happen." This came from her mother, Andromeda.

"I know, I know, anticipation is worse than the actual thing." she repeated wisdom that she had often heard in her childhood.

A head popped in the room. "Ready, pumpkin?" It was her father, Ted. Andromeda smiled reassuringly at him. Although he would never admit it, he had spent most of the morning agonizing over giving away his only daughter. His only consolation was that he knew the man receiving her would take good care of her.

Tonks rose from the floor, took a deep breath, looked at her father and said, "Yes, I'm ready daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Music began to play and the wedding party began filing down the center of the church. Remus straightened his tie nervously and Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. First, there came the flower girl, a cousin of Tonks', only five years old. She obtained many "aww"s from the gathering. Next came the bridesmaids; Ginny brought in by her brother Charlie, Hermione accompanied by Ron, and Fleur escorted by Bill. Remus heard an intake of breath from Harry when he saw Ginny, she was very pretty.

And then the wedding march began, Remus wiped his brow. Out of the doors came Ted Tonks, arm in arm with Nymphadora, looking breathtaking. Her pure white dress complimented all her curves, white gloves up to the elbows made a classy touch, and a veil covered her hair, dark brown for today. Remus didn't think she could get any more beautiful, but she had, every day.

The father and daughter approached the altar. Ted kissed his daughter's cheek and took his place next to her mother. Tonks smiled sweetly at Remus, he smiled back and they took each other's hands. The ceremony began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Remus leaned in and kissed his new wife. He had never been so inexorably happy, everything was going his way when he kissed those soft lips. When they parted, they looked at each other and just giggled with pure bliss, they were married! They walked down the aisle to applause and cheers and music from the ancient organ. When they reached the doors, Harry, Hermione, Ron and other former students of Remus' pelted the new couple with handfuls of rice. They laughed and made there way to the limousine that would take them to the banquet hall for the reception.

In the limo, they kissed passionately, not wanting to be apart in any fashion.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Well Mr. Tonks?"

They burst out laughing. Remus just held her close. He knew the reality; Tonks was set for a long road. It was not going to be all happy days or moments. But he could enjoy them when they came his way. And this was the happiest of his life.

"I wonder who will catch the bouquet?" Tonks mused.

"Perhaps Ginny…" Remus said, smiling, Harry needed this happiness he was feeling.

**A/N: **It came to my attention that I've placed this in a somewhat odd time frame. The war isn't over yet so it must be before the seventh book, yet it seems as though they're getting married awfully soon…sorry for that, LOL. Hope you enjoyed it; it's far from over! Please review!


End file.
